1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention contemplates a photograph display holder in to which an individual photograph may be inserted. An adhesive coating made of an impermanent adhesive material is affixed to the back side of the holder which allows the holder to be repeatedly attached to one surface, removed, and attached to another surface without damaging the holder or the surface to which the holder is attached.
The use of an impermanent adhesive allows the user to use the holder in multiple locations over a period of time. Further, because an impermanent adhesive will not damage the surface to which it is mounted, a user is provided with significant flexibility as to the types of surfaces to which the holder may be attached. A single holder may be attached to a wooden door, plaster wall, metal refrigerator, a paper book, or virtually any other surface. Further, a single holder may be used to display a number of different photographs over a period of time in which the subject matter of the photographs appear along different planes.
A series of photograph display holders can be attached to the pages of a child's book. Photographs in which the subject matter appears along different planes can be easily inserted in to the holders to create a personalized story book for the child. As the child matures, the story can be easily modified to create new stories.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Photographs are typically exhibited using one of three methods: conventional frames, low cost plastic photograph holders, or photograph albums. The advantages and disadvantages of each of these methods are discussed below.